Filters in which an inductor and a capacitor are combined (i.e., LC filters) have been used as low-pass filters (LPFs) and high-pass filters (HPFs). The LC filter has a structure having, for example, ceramic layers stacked. It has been known to connect a capacitor and an inductor to an acoustic wave filter as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-41141.